Kondom
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Kediaman sang pemimpin Negara Api yang ketujuh dibuat gempar setelah si putra pertamanya menemukan sebuah benda elastis, empuk, transparan, namun aneh yang didapatnya dari lemari di kamar kedua orangtuanya. /Oneshot, Canon, RnR? /


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja) *walau menjurus sedikit ke M, huehue***

**WARNING : Oneshot, Bit OOC, Canon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman sang pemimpin Negara Api yang ketujuh dibuat gempar setelah si putra pertamanya menemukan sebuah benda elastis, empuk, transparan, namun aneh yang didapatnya dari lemari di kamar kedua orangtuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Kondom ~**

_Tok Tok Tok ..._

Pintu berdaun satu warna cokelat gelap yang berfungsi sebagai penghubung antara dunia luar dengan kediaman Keluarga Uzumaki diketuk sebanyak tiga kali repetisi. Seorang pria tinggi yang berdiri persis di jejer wanita yang barusan saja mengetukkan jari tengah ke pintu, menggelengkan kepala. Diraihnya sebuah tombol bulat berwarna merah terang yang berada tepat di sisi kanan pintu minimalis itu. Si wanita hanya tersenyum malu karena kelakuannya sendiri.

_Ting Tong!_

"Sebentar." sebuah suara sopran terdengar samar dari dalam rumah itu.

Selang tiga detik terdengar lagi kata yang sama tapi dengan intonasi yang lebih keras. "Sebentar."

_\- Ceklek -_

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan sesosok wanita berparas ayu, bersurai lavender panjang, bermata abu-abu, yang sedang mengenakan celemek.

"Hinata." sapa sosok berambut merah muda yang hadir bersama suami dan putri kecilnya.

"Sakura-chan..." sahut Hinata yang langsung bersambung ke nama berikutnya, "Sasuke-kun."

Leher jenjang Hinata menekuk sedikit ke bawah. Melihat siapa yang ada di sana. "Sarada-chan."

Sakura mengangkat sebuah bungkusan plastik besar berwarna hijau muda yang sedari awal digenggamnya, "Ayo Hinata, kita masuk."

Istri dari Hokage Ketujuh itu mengangguk pertanda setuju, "Hmph."

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di dalam, keluarga kecil yang datang bertamu segera dilayani dengan baik oleh si empunya rumah. Ibu dari Boruto dan Himawari itu langsung bergegas menyiapkan berbagai hal untuk menyambut baik kedatangan dari keluarga Uchiha yang memang sudah dia ketahui sebelumnya alias bukan mendadak. Mulai dari peralatan makan seperti piring, mangkok, sumpit, sendok, garpu. Lalu cangkir dan gelas. Tisu lipat ditambah serbet bersih. Semua itu membuatnya terlihat sangat gugup sehingga membuat Sakura tak tega.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Tidak perlu serepot itu. Kami juga sudah membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah." kata Sakura yang langsung diamini oleh Sasuke dengan meletakkan sebuah botol besar transparan berisi cairan kental kemerahan yang diambilnya dari kantong plastik. Jus tomat jumbo kental yang membuat orang normal akan sedikit bergidik melihat juga membayangkan.

"Papa, itu sungguh menjijikan." celetuk Sarada bernada sinis. Kedua matanya menyipit dan bibirnya ditekuk ke samping sebagai pengungkapan rasa jijik.

"Hn. Diamlah." pungkas laki-laki berambut gondrong jabrik itu. Dengan nada yang tak kalah sinisnya dengan sang putri semata wayang.

Hinata akhirnya menuruti perkataan Sakura. Ia menghela nafas pendek, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di seberang tempat duduk ketiga anggota Klan Uchiha. Di tengah-tengah mereka berempat berdiri sebuah meja makan lebar dengan banyak perlengkapan makan/minum di permukaannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang kemari, Sakura-chan."

"Sama-sama Hinata. Tidak ada salahnya kita berkumpul untuk makan-makan seperti ini." balas sang nyonya Uchiha sambil mengeluarkan beberapa macam makanan beraroma sedap dari kantong plastik hijau bawaannya. "Karena kita berempat sekarang merupakan orang sibuk maka aku setuju jika sesekali kita berkumpul untuk sekedar mengencangkan ikatan di antara kita. Kau setuju kan Sasuke-kun?" ia menoleh ke samping kirinya seraya tersenyum.

Yang ditanya sama sekali tidak merespon karena sedang sibuk mengomentari minuman yang dipegang oleh anaknya. "Milikmu lebih menjijikan. Apa enaknya sayuran brokoli dibuat jus?"

Sarada melotot ke arah wajah Sasuke, "Diam! Papa yang lebih aneh."

"Cih."

Sakura hanya bisa melipat bibirnya ke dalam dibarengi tatapan lesu. 'Ayah dan anak sama saja seleranya. Untung aku tidak memiliki selera makanan yang aneh seperti mereka.'

"Tou-san, lihat ke ruang makan. Sarada yang menyebalkan dan kedua orangtuanya sudah datang!" seruan bernada melengking ini sontak membuat empat kepala manusia yang sedang duduk manis kompak menengok ke satu arah. Boruto Uzumaki, putra sulung Naruto Uzumaki sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang makan dengan ruang keluarga.

Mendengar langsung namanya disebut serta ditambahi julukan 'menyebalkan' membuat gadis berkacamata itu bereaksi kesal. "Apa katamu?! Menyebalkan?!"

Boruto menyipitkan sepasang matanya lalu menjulurkan lidah kepada Sarada sebelum akhirnya dia menghampiri ibunya.

"Iyaaa. Tou-san langsung kesituuu-ttebayo." sudah bisa ditebak suara siapa ini.

Tidak perlu menunggu sampai satu menit untuk melihat sang Hokage hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Begitu sampai pria yang sekarang bergaya rambut agak cepak itu langsung memamerkan gigi-giginya karena tersenyum sumringah. "Hehehe, gomen aku agak lama. Aku barusan merampungkan menanam tanaman obat di kebun belakang bersama Boruto dan Himawari-ttebayo."

"Ya sudah. Duduk." Sasuke menyuruh singkat.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan, "Beuh, ini rumah siapa asal main suruh." ia turunkan Himawari dari atas pundaknya menuju ke atas kursi yang berada di samping kursi Boruto persis. Terakhir dia mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang paling kanan.

"Naruto, kau sediakan dulu makanan dan minuman dari rumahmu. Kau itu tuan rumah lho." Sakura memberi saran kepada mantan rekan satu timnya itu.

"Waw, kau sengaja membelikanku ramen ukuran 300 gram, Sakura-chan? Sasuke?" tidak mengindahkan omongan Sakura sama sekali dan malah sibuk mengurusi nafsu makannya sendiri.

Sasuke menimpali, "Sakura yang memiliki inisiatif. Menurutku malah kau semakin menguras kantong keuangan keluarga kami."

Hokage berusia tiga puluh dua tahun itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memilih untuk langsung menyeduh ramen jumbo netto 300 gram ketimbang meladeni ucapan rival sejatinya.

Hinata yang justru lebih cepat tanggap. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menundukkan badan untuk meminta maaf. "Gomen ne, a..aku sampai lupa untuk menyediakan makanan dan minumnya. Aku langsung siapkan." ia pun pergi dari situ untuk mengambil yang diperlukan.

Sakura tiba-tiba memberikan dua buah es krim batangan kepada putra dan putri Hinata. "Boruto-kun, Himawari-chan, ini untuk kalian berdua." sembari tersenyum manis dia menyerahkan sebuah es krim rasa stroberi kepada Himawari dan es krim rasa jeruk kepada Boruto.

Tangan mungil milik sang putri kecil Uzumaki memegang stick es krim tersebut yang baru saja diberikan. "Arigatou Sakura-obasan."

Boruto tidak sesopan adiknya walau usianya lebih tua. Ia langsung membuka bungkusannya dan segera memasukkan ujung makanan dingin berwarna oranye itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya. "Arigatou."

Naruto menengok sejenak dengan mulut penuh ramen, 'Seharusnya berterimakasih dulu baru kau makan bocah bandel. Meniru siapa sih sifatnya itu?' seharusnya kau juga sadar kalau kau pun langsung makan tanpa terima kasih, Naruto.

Sarada menutup kembali tutup botol jus brokolinya setelah dia teguk beberapa puluh mililiter isinya. Tatapan matanya terfokus ke arah Boruto yang sedang menjilati pinggiran es krim pemberian dari ibundanya.

Merasa terus ditatap, Boruto menghentikan aktifitas nyamannya tadi. Ia balas menatap tajam bola mata onyx milik keturunan Uchiha itu. Kepalan tangan kanannya diacungkan agak ke atas, untuk mengintimidasi perempuan berkacamata itu. 'Apa kau lihat-lihat?' batinnya panas.

Sarada pun tidak mau kalah. Pelan tapi pasti jari tengah tangan kirinya mengacung ke atas. Dan itu ditujukan kepada siapa lagi kalau bukan sesosok laki-laki berambut ikal pirang yang duduk di seberangnya. 'Aku muak melihat tingkahmu!' batinnya membara.

Kepalan tangan kanan melawan jari tengah teracung.

Tanpa Sarada sadari telapak tangan kekar ayahnya memegang telapak tangan kirinya guna menurunkan kembali jari tengah yang teracung kurang sopan itu.

"Acara makannya hampir dimulai." tegur sang ayah.

Hinata datang kembali dengan membawa berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman yang ditaruhnya dalam satu wadah ukuran besar nan lebar sehingga dia agak kesusahan membawanya. "Makanan dan minuman sudah siap."

Satu per satu makanan dan minuman itu diturunkan ke atas meja makan. Setelah urusan ini selesai, waktunya untuk makan bersama dimulai.

"Ehm." mendadak Sakura berdehem.

Naruto meninju telapak tangan sebelah kirinya di depan wajah, "Yosh! Itadaki..."

"Ehm!"

Pemimpin desa Konoha itu memasang wajah bingung. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedangkan sang istri tercinta terus memandanginya lekat. Dia malah makin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Baka! Bukankah kita berempat sudah sepakat untuk memindahkan para anak-anak supaya makan di tempat lain?! Kau lupa, Naruto-baka?!' ini suara dalam hati milik Sakura.

"Kau lupa dengan kesepakatan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pendek.

"Ano, kalian bertiga lebih baik makan di tempat lain ya? Di kamar Boruto-kun dan Himawari-chan misalnya?" Hinata menawari kedua buah hatinya ditambah Sarada dengan kalimat dan nada yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin.

Himawari terdiam, menurut saja. Sarada terpaksa mau karena dia disini bukan sebagai tuan rumah. Boruto tidak semudah itu.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa okaa-san? Kukira aku dan yang lain akan makan di tempat ini juga bersama para orang dewasa. Apa salahnya?"

Anak yang satu ini walau bandel, nakal, usil, namun ada sisi baiknya. Cukup kritis.

Hinata kembali mempersuasi. "Boruto-kun, okaa-san dan otou-san ditambah kedua orang tua Sarada-chan akan banyak berbincang-bincang mengenai hal-hal yang rumit. Topik yang pastinya tidak akan membuat anak seusia kalian betah."

Ekspresi lelaki yang memiliki kumis dua pasang itu masih menyiratkan kecurigaan.

"Boruto, kau tidak mau kan mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan tentang sistem keamanan desa yang terstruktur sistematis reaktif-ttebayo?" Naruto bertanya demikian. Padahal dalam hatinya seperti ini, 'Sistem kemanan desa terstruktur sistematis reaktif? Untung istilahnya tidak terlalu panjang sehingga tidak terlalu menimbulkan kecurigaan.'

Boruto menggeleng mantap, "Mendengar namanya saja membuat perutku mual."

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya supaya tawanya tidak keluar. Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan agar tawa kecilnya tidak nampak.

"Diskusi tentang patroli terpadu ANBU level S juga tidak kalah memusingkannya." entah tertular atau terasuki roh apa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke ikut-ikutan mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol layaknya Naruto. Dan hal ini membuat Sakura sampai harus menyikut lengan suaminya itu.

"Ya ya ya. Aku paham sekarang. Lebih baik aku bermain sendirian daripada harus mendengarkan obrolan gila semacam itu." tutur Boruto polos. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu mengajak Sarada untuk pergi ke ruangan tidurnya walau rasanya itu sangat ogah-ogahan sekali. "Hey, ayo kita ke kamarku."

Gadis bersurai hitam itu mengangkat kedua alisnya, memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Hmmm. Iya." jawabnya malas.

Himawari berlari kecil mendekati perempuan bermarga Uchiha itu. "Sarada-oneechan, ayo main boneka denganku."

Tangan Sarada merangkul pundak Himawari yang tubuhnya lebih pendek ketimbang dirinya, "Iya. Ayo." ia tersenyum kecil.

'Tck, kepada Hima-chan dia mau senyum. Kepadaku boro-boro.' Boruto mengungkapkan kekesalannya dalam hati. Sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan makan menyusul Sarada dan Himawari yang sudah lebih dulu di depan, dia sempat berpikir sejenak, 'O ya, Himawari dan Sarada kan perempuan. Mereka berdua pasti bermain hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan anak perempuan. Pfft, pasti menyebalkan. Aku sebaiknya membawa mainan sendiri.'

"Tou-san." panggil Boruto kepada ayahnya.

Naruto memilih untuk menelan ramen yang terkunyah di mulutnya sebelum menyahut. "Ada apa?"

"Ano, mainan robot berwujud Kyuubi yang aku sukai itu Tou-san taruh dimana?"

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat sebentar. Sepasang manik birunya bergerak kesana-kemari. "Emm, dimana ya? Emmm ... o ya, tou-san ingat. Ada di lemari besar yang ada di kamar tou-san dan kaa-san. Tepatnya di bagian laci kiri-ttebayo."

"Yosh." tanpa perlu mengucapkan kata terima kasih, anak periang itu segera melesat menuju ke lokasi yang diberitahukan oleh ayahnya.

Kembali ke meja makan yang dihuni oleh empat orang dewasa...

Hinata terkekeh geli. "Hihihi, aku sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan hal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ya."

Suaminya yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya malah sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahaha. Sistem keamanan desa terstruktur sistematis reaktif-ttebayo? Anak itu terkadang watak bodohnya menempel terus setiap saat. Asyik juga ya membohongi anak kecil seperti barusan."

Sasuke yang sedang menyangga kepala bosan ikut menanggapi, "Dia bodohnya seperti kau, Naruto."

Tawa Naruto berhenti seketika dan digantikan dengan perasaan jengkel yang sudah sukses memunculkan sebuah perempatan di dahinya.

"Dan kau juga ikut-ikutan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti patroli terpadu ANBU level S, Sasuke-kun." sindir sang istri walau sejatinya dia sangat senang sekali melihat suaminya bersikap konyol seperti tadi. Hampir setiap kali berjumpa suaminya itu selalu bersikap dingin bak kutub dan datar bak permukaan kaca.

"Cih, diam kau."

Hinata mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Baik, dengan ini kita bebas untuk bercengkerama semau kita tanpa harus merasa malu diketahui oleh anak-anak." ujarnya.

Naruto setuju sekali. "Betul. Sudah lama aku tidak meluapkan emosiku dengan sahabat-sahabat lamaku-ttebayo. Seperti kau, Teme." seringaian terbentuk dibumbui kepalan tangan menantang.

"Dobe, kau memang selalu menyedihkan sekalipun sudah menjabat sebagai Hokage." jari tengah miliknya teracung kokoh.

Sakura sweatdrop dibuatnya, "Fyuuh, sifat kalian memang menurun kepada Boruto-kun dan Sarada ya."

"Tanpa menunggu lagi, ayo lekas makan." ajak Hinata dan spontan tiga orang yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Sasuke mengucapkan itu dalam hati saja. Irit bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Himawari dan Sarada sedang sibuk sendiri di kamar tidur kakak-beradik Uzumaki, Boruto kini sedang sibuk juga guna mencari robot Kyuubi mainan favoritnya yang dibelikan oleh Naruto saat ulang tahunnya kemarin.

"Di laci sebelah kiri ya katanya?" ia berkata pada diri sendiri sebelum mulai mencari (baca = mengobrak-abrik) isi lemari yang berdiri kokoh di pojokan kamar Naruto &amp; Hinata.

"Dimana kau Kyuubi yang sangar dan keren. Oh dimana kauuu." Boruto bersenandung santai sembari terus mencari.

"Tou-san suka menyimpan rongsokan seperti ini?" gumamnya saat menangkap banyak benda-benda usang nan lapuk *menurutnya* disitu. Ada kunai berkarat, radio tua, syal sobek, sandal jepit putus talinya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sepasang bola mata biru lautnya memantulkan benda berwujud musang berwarna oranye yang memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan. "NAH! INI DIA!"

Saat mainan berbentuk Kyuubi itu diangkat dari dalam laci, sebuah benda berbentuk persegi gepeng terjatuh di atas kaki mungilnya. Boruto sedikit tersentak dan mengambil benda yang tergeletak di atas jempol kaki kanannya.

"Hah? Apa ini ya?" ia mencoba berpikir ringan. 'Ini seperti permen karena ada gambar durian kecil-kecil bertebaran di bungkusnya. Namun sepertinya tidak bisa dimakan. Buka aahh.'

_Srek,_

Dalam sekali sobek, bungkusnya kembali terjatuh ke lantai. Namun benda yang ada di dalamnya sukses tergenggam oleh tangan kanan Boruto. "Baunya durian lho seperti yang ada di bungkus."

_Sniff..Sniff.._

Kedua lubang hidung milik Boruto membesar-mengecil saat mencoba mengendus aroma benda tersebut. Dijauhkannya benda 'aneh' itu dari depan lubang hidung. "Kalau baunya saja sudah enak seperti durian, rasanya..."

_Sllrrp..._

"Durian?! Gila. Tapi tidak terlalu enak yah. Ini makanan bukan ya?" dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin intens saja, bocah yang sudah resmi menjadi pelajar akademi ini mencoba menarik-narik benda 'aneh' itu.

"Enghh, bisa melar tapi tak terlalu melar. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir bentuknya seperti balon yang bisa ditiup ya."

Bisa ditebak. Anak nakal itu mengarahkan bibirnya ke pangkal benda 'aneh' dan dia berusaha meniupnya sekuat tenaga.

"Puuuufffff."

Nihil.

"Puuuuuuffffttt!"

Masih nihil.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh, aku jadi lelah. Tapi makin penasaran. Tanya ke Sarada saja terpaksa nih." sebelum dia beranjak pergi dari kamar orangtuanya, Boruto sempat mencomot bungkus benda 'aneh' dan mengeja judul yang tercetak kapital disitu.

"Con...dom?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini Boruto?" Uchiha Sarada sedikit terpaku sekaligus penasaran dengan benda 'aneh' yang sedang diperlihatkan Boruto kepadanya.

"Coba kau cium baunya. Lalu jilat." perintah sulung Uzumaki.

_Sniff.._

"Benar. Bau durian."

Boruto mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu jilat."

Kali ini Sarada tidak menurut. "Cuih, tidak sudi. Pasti kau sebelumnya sudah menjilatinya kan?" kalimat yang terlontar barusan seperti anak gadis ini mampu membaca isi pikiran dari lawan bicaranya.

"Haha, hampir saja kau kena jebakanku. Tapi kalau rasanya itu mirip durian juga. Sama seperti baunya." ucap Boruto sambil menerawang benda 'aneh' itu di atas kepalanya.

"Oni-chan, Himawari mau lihat."

Mendengar permintaan lugu dari adik perempuannya membuat Boruto mau memenuhi. "Nih."

Kelopak mata putri Naruto itu berkedip-kedip tepat di hadapan benda yang 'aneh'. Ia dekatkan hidung mungil miliknya, mengendus. "Hmm, baunya enak."

Tak disangka benda 'aneh' itu langsung dikunyah oleh Himawari.

"Hima-chaaan! Muntahkan!" Boruto secara spontan membentak keras sehingga membuat adik kecilnya syok dan mau tidak mau melepehkan benda 'aneh' yang sedang asyik dia kunyah.

"Haduuuh, itu kayaknya bukan makanan Hima. Aku takut kamu mati gara-gara makan itu." Boruto merasa panik setelahnya.

"Gomenasai oni-chan. Himawari pikir itu makanan karena rasanya lezat."

Sarada membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu dia mencomot ujung benda 'aneh' yang sudah berlumuran liur Himawari itu dengan hati-hati. "Aku jujur penasaran. Ayo kita tanya orang tua kita. Siapa tahu mereka mengerti."

Boruto dan Himawari saling berpandang-pandangan. Kemudian kedua saudara kandung ini sepakat dengan usulan Uchiha Sarada.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat para orang tua, ruang makan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya bercanda kekanak-kanakan dengan Sakura, istrinya, maupun Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak digubris oleh pria ini.

"Teme, kau mau kutawari posisi sebagai ketua ANBU? Kupikir posisi ini sangat cocok untuk shinobi kuat nan berpengalaman seperti dirimu. Kebetulan sebentar lagi Yamato-sensei akan mengundurkan diri katanya."

Pria berambut raven itu kurang menanggapi antusias tawaran yang terbilang menggiurkan dari mantan rekannya. Atau bisa dibilang sekarang sebagai atasannya dalam hirarki di desa. "Tidak. Untuk sekarang, tidak. Aku masih suka dengan statusku sebagai shinobi bebas tanpa terikat."

Pembicaraan para orang dewasa terpaksa harus diakhiri secara mendadak setelah tiga orang anak kecil datang ke situ. Pertama Boruto, Sarada, Himawari menyusul paling akhir.

"Tou-san."

Naruto tersentak, lalu menoleh, "Lho, bukannya tadi sudah kami katakan kepada kalian bertiga supaya bermain sendiri di kamarmu, Boruto?"

Hinata memperhatikan baik-baik. Begitu pula dengan pasangan Uchiha.

Boruto menggelengkan kepala sekali, "Itu semua karena aku penasaran tou-san. Aku menemukan sebuah benda 'aneh' dari laci lemari di kamar tou-san, dekat mainan robot Kyuubi."

_Deg, _

Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang sekali hitungan. Ia tidak tahu pasti kenapa namun ada perasaan sangat cemas yang tiba-tiba menggelayutinya sekarang.

"Ben..da a..aneh?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengamati muka suaminya yang kini sudah berubah warna dari cokelat tan menuju putih kepucatan layaknya suami Ino.

"Hn?" Sasuke merasa ingin tahu kali ini.

"Benda yang 'aneh' yang terbungkus persegi ini lho tou-san."

Benda 'aneh' itu diperlihatkan langsung dan jelas oleh Boruto kepada kedua orangtuanya dan kedua orangtua Sarada. Dalam hitungan detik maju ke depan, akan terdengar suara lengkingan yang sangat mengerikan.

"I..i..it..itt..uuu?!" Hinata merasa lemas dalam sekejap mata.

Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah huruf, sepatah huruf sama sekali.

"Cih, itu..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan. Berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang campur aduk.

Dan Naruto alias Hokage Ketujuh, "KOONNDDDOOOOOOMMMMMMMM?!

.

.

.

.

.

Himawari sangat kaget mendengar sekaligus melihat reaksi ayahnya yang diibaratkan seperti sedang melihat monster yang kekuatannya seratus kalilipat melebihi Jyuubi. Dan dia pun menjadi takut, sedikit terisak. "Hiks, tou-chan marah ya sama Hima-chan?"

Hinata langsung menghampiri putri kecilnya itu, kemudian memeluknya pelan. "Bukan-bukan sayang. Tou-chan mu itu cuma kaget kok, bukan marah. Benar kan Naruto-kun?"

Yang bersangkutan tidak bereaksi. Tatapannya kosong lurus ke arah depan.

"Hiks..hiks, tuh kan tou-chan marah. Tou-chan buktinya diam saja ditanyai sama kaa-chan."

Jemari Hinata mengusap-ngusap lembut rambut halus bergelombang milik Himawari, "Bukan-bukan. Itu tandanya tou-chan mu sedang syok, bukan takut." padahal sekarang wajah wanita pemimpin klan Hyuuga ini sedang merah padam layaknya tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Tapi tidak akan tampak oleh buah hati kecilnya karena posisinya berlawanan di samping kepala Himawari. 'Naruto-kun, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Naruto-kun? Aku sangat-sangat malu.'

Sakura menampar pipi kanan Naruto supaya pria bodoh itu tersadar dari lamunan atau malah halusinasinya.

_Plak!_

"Wadoh, sakit Sakura-chan!"

Secepat kilat wanita yang menjadi teladan utama ninja medis di seluruh dunia ninja ini mendekatkan bibirnya di tepi telinga Naruto. "Narutooooo baaaakaaaa. Kalau sampai Sarada kenapa-napa dengan ulah tolol putramu itu ... akan ku-shanaroo sampai gigimu rontok. Camkan!" desisnya penuh aura kekejaman sehingga membuat yang dibisiki bergidik seluruh bulu romanya.

"Hoy tou-san, jawab dong." pinta Boruto.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan benda itu. Di usiaku yang kesepuluh ini, aku jujur belum pernah mengetahui atau sekedar melihatnya." putri Sasuke ini mengungkapkan jujur apa adanya.

"Aku juga lho, kaa-chan."

Penuturan lirih, polos, jujur dari mulut mungil Himawari barusan justru membuat Hinata semakin merasa tidak karuan melebihi saat disekap oleh Toneri dulu.

Boruto berkata lagi, "Dibungkusnya sih tertulis condom. Persis seperti yang tadi spontan tou-san katakan. Baunya enak tapi lho, bau durian."

"Bau durian?!" Sakura merinding disko dibuatnya. Telapak tangan kirinya yang sudah berkeringat dingin menempel erat di punggung tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Ck, seleranya." komentar Sasuke sarkastis.

"Terus ya, aku tadi juga sempat menjilati benda 'aneh' ini tou-san. Rasanya durian tapi agak hambar-hambar bagaimanaaa gitu."

Kuping Hinata hampir meledak mendengar penuturan lugu dari anak sulungnya.

"Aku juga tidak ketinggalan lho, kaa-chan." kata Himawari persis di samping telinga kanan milik wanita yang melahirkannya. "Aku mengunyah benda itu malah, hihihi. Enak kayak permen."

Jantung Hinata nyaris lepas dari tempatnya. Kesadarannya berkurang drastis dalam hitungan beberapa detik, alias nyaris pingsan. Dan berujung pingsan betulan.

"Okaa-chan!" teriak Himawari histeris saat ibunya ambruk saat masih memeluknya.

"Hinata!" untung Sakura lekas menolongnya sebelum kepala wanita berambut lurus itu terbentur sesuatu yang keras.

"Kau juga ikut menjilati atau memakannya, Sarada?"

Pertanyaan simpel yang ditanyakan oleh sang ayah hanya dijawab melalui kepala yang dimiringkan dibarengi raut meremehkan. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan berbuat sebodoh Boruto."

"Apa katamu?!" geram si bocah pembuat onar yang kali ini keonarannya benar-benar diluar batas. Akibat ketidaktahuannya.

Naruto masih belum mampu menjawab apapun. Pikirannya sangat kalut, bingung, takut, panik, semua jadi satu. Melebihi saat dia menghadapi musuh-musuh kuat yang mematikan selama ini atau melebihi saat dia diserahi tumpukan berkas-berkas penting yang harus dia kelola. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Bocah seumur jagung seperti Boruto yang kebetulan memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi terhadap banyak hal membuatnya bingung dalam mengambil keputusan jawaban.

Jika dijelaskan apa adanya, benda 'aneh' bernama kondom itu digunakan untuk *_tiiitt_* dengan Hinata supaya tidak memiliki banyak anak, pasti akan muncul pertanyaan seperti :

1.) *_tiiitt_* dengan kaa-san itu seperti apa caranya, tou-san?

2.) Melakukan *_tiiitt_* itu rasanya seperti apa, tou-san? Enak? Tidak enak?

3.) Kenapa gara-gara menggunakan kondom saat *_tiiitt_* kok bisa menghindari punya banyak anak, tou-san?

Naruto menggeleng-geleng-gelengkan kepalanya sangat cepat dan keras setelah opsi-opsi barusan mengerubungi otaknya. Tidak-tidak, Boruto belum boleh mengerti tentang masalah orang dewasa seperti ini. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika orang-orang desa maupun dunia ninja tahu kalau ... Boruto suatu saat mencorat-coret patung Hokage dengan gambar orang sedang melakukan *_tiiitt_*?!

Tapiii ... jika tidak dijelaskan apa adanya dengan terbuka maka akan muncul pertanyaan seperti :

1.) Tou-san bohong ya? Aku dengar dari Kakashi-ojisan kalau benda bernama kondom itu gunanya untuk *_tiiitt_*. Bukan seperti yang tou-san ceritakan kepadaku.

2.) Aku penasaran sungguh dengan kegunaan kondom ini. Gunanya tidak seperti yang tou-san bilang. Akan aku cari sendiri sampai ketemu!

Nooo! Itu sama saja. Ini ibaratnya makan buah simalakama. Makan ayahmu mati, tidak dimakan ibumu mati, dimakan separoh kamu yang mati!

Dijelaskan hasilnya akan mengerti masalah *_tiiitt_*, tidak dijelaskan dengan jujur ujung-ujungnya akan ngotot mencari-cari terus dan hasilnya akan mengerti juga masalah *_tiiitt_*.

"Tou-san? Jawab!"

Bola mata milik Naruto berputar-putar layaknya bentuk makanan Naruto yang sering disajikan di ramen-ramen. Pusing-pusing-pusing gara-gara kondom dan *_tiiitt_*.

"Ehm, itu alat kontrasepsi."

Suara tenor yang terdengar baru saja berhasil memecah keheningan kacau dan membuat perhatian Boruto teralih dari Naruto menuju ke ayah Sarada.

"Sasuke-kun! Diam!" muka Sakura memerah melebihi warna rambutnya. Membuat Sarada yang memang berotak jenius mampu menangkap ada rasa kekhawatiran yang tidak lumrah di kepala ibunya.

"Konripesi?" Boruto mencoba mengulangi tapi salah total.

Adik kandung Itachi Uchiha itu menyenderkan punggung lebarnya di kursi. Diiringi sebuah seringaian penuh arti. "Betul. Kontrasepsi untuk mencegah spermatozoa yang jumlahnya jutaan membuahi ovum di ovarium."

Penjelasan ilmiah tadi tidak mampu dicerna sedikitpun oleh otak Boruto, Himawari, maupun Sarada yang terkenal cerdas.

"Ya ya ya, konsipusi mencegah spernazoa yang jumlahnya jutaan membuahi owum di akuarium? Hadeuh, nyerah deh. Tapi itu betul, Sasuke-ojisan?" tanya Boruto yang sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan baik-baik muncul kepulan asap samar dari kedua telinganya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar menanggapi aksi suaminya barusan. Benar juga, jurus ampuh untuk menghancurkan keingintahuan anak-anak bandel macam Boruto maupun Naruto di masa lalu adalah dengan menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat rumit yang dimana mereka tidak akan mampu menangkap artinya barang sedikitpun.

"Itu benar!" kali ini Naruto sudah berani menjawab. Dengan gaya yang sumringah karena lega.

"Benar tou-san?" Boruto takjub.

"Waaah." Himawari kagum.

"Aneh." hanya Sarada yang masih sulit untuk dibohongi disini.

Naruto berdiri di atas kursinya, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya, terakhir bersabda, "Kontrasepsi itu bagian dari pelegalan kontroversi spermatozoa yang dipadukan dengan patroli terpadu ANBU level S. Dan itu merupakan bagian dari sistem kemanan terstruktur, sistematis, masif, dan reaktif. Sangat rumit kalau dijelaskan pokoknya Boruto. Kamu akan tahu kalau sudah sebesar tou-san nanti ya-ttebayo."

Boruto melirik ke berbagai arah, sedang berpikir keras. "Oke lah, itu rumit sekali. Aku menyerah deh. Akan aku pelajari kalau sudah besar nanti."

"Hima-chan juga. Akan belajar tentang konsresusi itu saat sudah gedhe bareng onii-chan."

Mereka berdua, Boruto dan Himawari, saling bergandengan tangan dengan wajah penuh keoptimisan.

Naruto menghirup nafas sangat panjang, kemudian dihembuskan sangat panjang juga. Hatinya sudah plong dari masalah berkaitan *_tiiitt_* yang sempat menghantuinya beberapa menit lalu.

Sempat dia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk sekedar tersenyum kepada Sasuke atas kecerdikannya dalam mengatasi masalah barusan. Tak luput sebuah acungan jempol turut diberikan.

"Hn." tanggap pemimpin klan Uchiha itu dengan ketusnya.

"Aduuuhh."

Sakura menengok ke arah bawahnya dan mendapati jika Hinata sudah siuman dari pingsan.

"Hinata-chan."

"Kaa-chan."

"Okaa-san."

Ketiga anggota klan Uzumaki duduk di sekeliling tubuh Hinata yang mulai bangkit dari posisi tidur menuju posisi duduk.

"Enngh, apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya cemas. Berharap kedua anaknya berhenti mengisi benak mereka dengan hal-hal yang belum saatnya, seperti ingin tahu dengan benda bernama kondom itu.

"Sudah kaa-san. Aku dan Himawari akan sungguh-sungguh mempelajari tentang kondom yang menurutku aneh dan rumit sekali ini pada saatnya. Iya kan, Hima-chan?"

Gadis berkumis kembar di masing-masing pipinya itu mengiyakan, "Hm hm. Nanti kalau sudah besar Hima-chan akan paham dengan masalah konseraupisi itu. Yang tadi habis dijelaskan sama papanya Sarada dan tou-chan."

Bagaikan mendapat angin segar dari surgawi, Hinata menghembuskan nafas cukup panjang. Membuang segala kekalutan dan kepanikan sebelum dia pingsan. "Syukurlah."

"Nah, mungkin acaranya sampai disini saja ya." Sakura beranjak bangkit dari posisi jongkok. "Karena setelah ini aku ada tugas untuk melatih langsung anggota baru kunoichi medis, aku pamit undur diri dulu bersama Sasuke-kun dan Sarada-chan."

Sarada langsung digandeng oleh ibunya, "Ayo sayang kita pulang."

"Secepat ini, mama?"

Sasuke pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia sempat bertanya dulu kepada istrinya saat wanita itu berjalan persis di sebelah tempatnya berpijak. "Apa ini tidak terlalu mendadak, Sakura?" bisiknya sangat lirih.

Sakura membalas sangat lirih juga supaya tidak kedengaran, "Ikut saja. Kau tidak mau kan Sarada mencari-cari tahu juga dengan benda transparan kenyal itu?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Ohh."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu ya. Jaaa." Sakura melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada keempat orang yang mendiami kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, dan Himawari.

"Bye, Himawari-chan." Sarada melambai singkat saja. Tersenyumpun singkat.

"Dadah Sarada-oneechaaaann!" seru Himawari riang sambil melompat-lompat supaya tubuh pendeknya terlihat.

Sarada melirik ke orang yang satunya, "Bye, Boruto." lagi-lagi jari tengah teracung.

"Pergi sana, hush." Tangan kecil Boruto mengepal ke udara.

Sasuke sempat mendekatkan kepalanya ke jejer kepala Naruto sebelum pergi pulang.

"Seleramu sungguh buruk, Dobe."

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

"Rasa durian itu jelek. Pilihlah rasa tomat sepertiku."

Kepala Sasuke segera ditonyor dengan penuh tenaga oleh sang rival. "Gila kau-ttebayo!"

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sarada telah pergi menjauh. Pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Hima-chan, mau kemana kau?"

Gadis berumur tujuh tahun itu tetap berlarian kecil menuju ke dalam rumah. "Ayo kita tanam lagi tanaman obatnya, onii-chan."

"Aku sampai lupa dengan itu. Tunggu!" dan sang kakak pun menyusul di belakang.

Hinata menyisipkan sejumput rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Ia masih berdiri di teras depan. "Untung saja Sasuke-kun berhasil membohongi mereka dengan penjelasan ilmiah yang rumit seperti itu ya, Naruto-kun." saat wajahnya melihat ke samping, disana kosong.

"Lho?"

Dua buah tangan lumayan berisi tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sekitaran leher putih Hinata, merangkul lewat belakang.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke belakang telinga kiri istrinya itu. "Hinata-chan..."

"Hm?"

Hokage muda itu kembali melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku atas keteledoranku ya. Aku berjanji setelah ini tidak akan terjadi lagi kejadian memalukan seperti barusan tadi."

Jemari lentik milik wanita bermarga Hyuuga, yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Uzumaki itu mengusap lembut lengan milik Naruto. "Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak marah kok. Hanya ... sedikit syok."

"Hehehe..."

"Hm? Ada apa, Naruto-kun? Ada yang lucu?" heran Hinata.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lagi ke tubuh wanita yang paling disayang olehnya. "Tidak. Hanya saja karena aku mulai detik ini berniat untuk tidak memakai kondom lagi, takut terjadi hal-hal semacam tadi maka, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memakainya sama sekali."

Hinata terdiam. Sudah mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan menuju.

"Dan ... kau siap untuk membuat keluarga besar Uzumaki? Minimal lima dan maksimal bisa untuk kesebelasan lah. Hehehe."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa!"

**\- OWARI -**

**Huhuuu. Jarang-jarang author bikin fic genre family. :D**

**Biasanya parodi-parodi-parodiiiii melulu. Sampai bosan sendiri, kadang sudah ngerasa gak lucu karena kebanyakan ketawa. **

**Di fic ini author agak ngarang sih tentang usia ketiga bocah cilik itu. Karena di narutopedia juga kayaknya belum ada deh. :(**

**Author tertarik bikin fic Naruto family seperti ini setelah nonton Naruto The Last movie walau itu cuma rekaman dari seorang penonton di bioskop sih. Hehe. Tapi gitu-gitu jelas lho rekamannya. Cuma sayang, goyang-goyangnya gak nahan. Persis goyang dombret. *plak***

**Oke, semoga saja ada yang suka ya. :)**

**Terima kasih telah membaca!**


End file.
